Chrom (SSB18)
Chrom (クロム Chrome) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2018. His playstyle is a mixture of Marth's and Ikes as he is a hybrid in terms to those similar playstyles. When Chrom was deconfirmed in Super Smash Bros. Wii U and 3DS, it let alot of fans down. However, Chrom is playable in Super Smash Bros. OC 2018 Attributes Chrom is quick-footed, tall (for his weight class), high-range midweight with strong aerial attacks. He has a great aerial moveset and air defense. He also has most attacks that have high knockback and strong damage, making him a bit of a hybrid in playstyle to Marth and Ike. Should Chrom have to deal with opponents close in, he can easily use his competent jab to either put the spacing back on or to transfer to a throw, with either the back or forward variants capable of putting the opponent in a vulnerable position should they be at the edge. Though more effective as a KO move, Chrom's back aerial is amazingly fast and can catch opponents off-guard but has high ending lag, should the player be in a position to chase or attack in-close. If the close-in war is being waged at the edge, Chrom can be an effective edge guarder, having his long-ranged forward aerial, his down tilt meteor smash, his Falchion Leap special, and his deadly down aerial meteor smash or back aerial as options to harass the opponent (as well as the aforementioned jab/throws). Chrom is also one of the game's deadliest air-dodge/roll trappers, given his far-reaching forward smash and its tremendous power; it is a useful move so long as Chrom is never predictable with it. Up-smash can be also be used in this fashion due to its similarly wide sweeping motion, and is preferable to Chrom's down-smash for punishing excessive rolling and also giving him the ability to have a surprisingly long hyphen smash considering his dash speed. However, Chrom has some drawbacks. His dash speed is fairly slow, and he is a somewhat tall target. His Shield of Seals can break over 18% and recoil 2% damage on Chrom. Falchion Thrust may be his good tool of recovery, but lacks more horizontal movement. Falchion Leap is very predictable but also difficult to guard against by any character with short ranged attack, due to the knockback resistance the move grants and the fact that Ike's sword reaches the ledge long before he does. Still, he is vulnerable to edgehogging as it does not grab the ledge until he is descending with the attack and most characters have at least one attack that can knock Ike out of Falchion Leap. It is also vulnerable to gimps from moves that push others away (e.g. 's F.L.U.D.D.). Finally, Chrom lacks a projectile and is himself extremely vulnerable to projectile camping from characters such as and . His attacks can generally be avoided/dodged easily because of the massive starting lag on all of his attacks. Additionally, he is one of the easiest character in the game to punish a missed move due to the extreme ending lag on his attacks and extreme unsafeness on his moves when shielded. Because he is a large heavyweight with fast falling speed, he is susceptible to chain grabs and walls of pain. Moveset On-screen appearance *Warps onto the stage using warp magic. Taunts *Up: Chrom scoffs and sheathes his sword, he then takes it back out and gets back into the fight. *Side: Chrom cross slashes his blade and says “Come at me!” *Down: Chrom points his sword forward and says “My turn!” Idle poses *Rubs the edge of Falchion infront of him. *Holds Falchion infront of him. Victory poses *Chrom slashes his sword in a cross slash form, then rests the Falchion on his shoulder. *Chrom sheathes his sword and says “Well fought, warrior.” *Chrom perfroms multiple horizontal and vertical sword slashes before posing just like his artwork, and says “Hmm, you call that a fight?” Trophies Palette Swaps / Alternate Costumes Trivia